User blog:MrLuk2000/Dragon Ball Universe size
Warnings: *This isn't a calc by me whatsoever. This is a calc made by SSBMonado , and all credit for this calc goes to him *The link where he calcs this is here . *The Calc is based off of this Globe . The Calc Part 1 - The Size of Universe 7 What I've seen a lot of other calcs (by which I mean 2) do is take the volume of the observable universe and assuming the lower half of the globe (i.e. the material universe) has that same volume. A problem I see with this logic is that by its nature, the observable universe is a sphere. It only describes the part of the universe we can see, not its entirety. For that reason, I feel that placing the sphere of the observable universe directly into the lower hemisphere of the globe would be far more reasonable. Place the sphere so its upper end touches the border between the material universe and otherworld, and the lower end touches the bottom of the globe. I.e., make it look like Through my astonishing MS paint skills, you can see the blue part is the upper hemisphere, i.e. otherword. The green is the observable universe and the orange is the remainder of the material universe. Luckily this makes the math rather simple. The diameter of U7 is now exactly double that of the IRL observable universe, which translates to 8 times its volume. Observable universe: 8.8×10^26 m -> 4x10^80 m³ Universe 7: 1.76x10^27 m -> 3.2x10^81 m³ So far, this only includes the main universe globe, not the realm of the supreme kais that is orbiting it. Using : Red: 590 pixels - diameter of the U7 globe Yellow: 925 pixels - medium orbit diameter of the supreme kai realm Green: 167 pixels - diameter of the supreme kai realm The supreme kai realm isn't currently on the same z axis as the center of the globe, meaning the green value should be a tad larger. So... 925 + 167/2 = 1008 - maximum diameter of U7 in total 590 pixels = 1.76x10^27 m -> 3.2x10^81 m³ 1008 pixels = 3x10^27 m -> 1.57x10^82 m³ Part 1- Final Tally Final tally: Observable universe: 8.8×10^26 m -> 4x10^80 m³ Universe 7 globe: 1.76x10^27 m -> 3.2x10^81 m³ (8x IRL universe) Universe 7 total: 3x10^27 m -> 1.57x10^82 m³ (40x IRL universe) I've seen some doubt about whether the globe, particularly the distance of the supreme kai realm, is to scale in these images. I have nothing new to add on this front, so I guess you can take the 8x volume as the low end and the 40x as a high end. Part 2 - Beerus' Feat But while I'm at it, exactly how big would Beerus' universe busting explosion have been had Goku not punched it out? Well it is later stated that earth is located "on the edge of the universe". That's not exactly a precise statement, so I'm gonna have to be a tad arbitrary. To not get too high, I'll assume that "on the edge" means "within the last 25% of the universe's diameter" Low End: Yellow: 209 - diameter of the universe globe with diagonal pixels Green: 156 - the distance between the center of U7 and my guesstimated location of earth Green + Yellow: 365 - distance between earth and the opposite end of the globe. I.e. the minimum required radius of an omni-directional blast that can wipe out the whole globe. 209 = 8.8x10^26 m 365 = 1.54x10^27 m -> 1.72x10^82 m³ (43x IRL universe) High End: Diagonal Black: 630 - distance between earth and the center of the supreme kai realm's orbit, IF the latter is currently on the exact other side of the universe 630 + 167/2 = 713 - distance from earth to the opposite site of the supreme kai realm, again, if the latter is on the exact opposite side of the universe from earth 590 - diameter of the U7 globe (from earlier) - 1.76x10^27 m 713 - 2.12x10^27m -> 4.4x10^82 m³(110x IRL universe) The Results/Final Tally Final tally: Low end (only destroying the U7 globe): 1.72x10^82 m³ (43x IRL universe) High end (destroying everything): 4.4x10^82 m³ (110x IRL universe) The High-End seems the more consistent IMHO. But... That is for everyone else to decide. It would also likely result in adjusting to some of the feats done in Toei, DBZ , GT , and of course DBS . Any help evaluating it's legitimacy would be greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts